Jealously
by Sokizami
Summary: In which Makoto and Haruka are jealous of something as trivial as water, and white cat.
1. No Water!

**Originally** **published on AO3, 2015-05-08**

 **This is a really short one shot written for my friend. I decided to write just because I'm bored and...my computer doesn't work right now, so I'm borrowing my mother's, heh.**

 **This took me around thirty minutes to write, so there might be any grammar or spelling errors...and sorry if this seems rushed. But it is a short one shot, after all.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! and its characters.**

* * *

 **No Water!**

 _No matter how long they have been together, Haruka would always choose water over Makoto. Yes, Makoto is jealous of water._

* * *

Despite the fact that they had been friends since childhood and their friendship turned into a relationship based on their discovered romantic feelings towards each other, Haruka would always - without any hesitation, or consideration for that matter - choose water over Makoto. And of course, being the jealous boyfriend that he is, Makoto didn't like it the slightest.

It might sound weird to be jealous of water, but you would understand if you were in his shoes.

Because from what he was seeing, it was like there was something going on between Haruka and water. He couldn't explain it, but it seemed like the water was actually living and talking to Haruka...touching his bare body with its waves. What was worse was the way Haruka enjoyed its touch - he was releasing a sigh as he sank himself deeper in the bathtub.

Not to mention, Haruka would always refuse Makoto's suggestions of the places on their next dates, only if there was no water. Even if they would end up at a place where the water was nearby, Haruka would always have his attention on the water instead of his damn boyfriend.

Of course, Makoto knew it had always been like that. Haruka had always had a never-ending love for water, and Makoto admired him for that. But they were dating... Honestly, it didn't feel like they were even dating and it stabbed him right in the heart.

They had barely done something romantically or intimate like the most couples would do - like kissing and such. The first time they kissed was on the same day they confessed their feelings. And that was it. They had started dating a half year ago. And yet, it didn't feel like they were dating.

Makoto decided to blame the water. It had taken Haruka from him, and there was no way Makoto would accept that!

When Makoto heard Haruka sigh again because of the water, he decided that he had enough now. He stomped uncharacteristically, angrily into the bathroom, startling Haruka as he watched him walking up to him. With a gentle smile, Haruka opened his embrace by lifting his arms, seeming to invite Makoto to join him in the bath.

At first, Makoto forgot what he was doing here in the first place as his heart melted at Haruka's smile. But then he snapped out of it, and grabbed under Haruka's arms and lifted him off the bathtub, far away from that damn water.

"No water!" Makoto groaned and hugged his boyfriend tightly, confusing Haruka in the process. "You're mine, Nanase Haruka!"


	2. No Cat!

**Originally** **published on AO3, 2015-05-08**

 **After writing "No Water!", I felt like I just had to do this, lol. Sorry for this being short.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! and its characters.**

* * *

 **No Cat!**

 _No matter how long they have been together, Makoto would always have a weakness for the white cat instead of Haruka. Yes, Haruka is jealous of the white cat._

* * *

It was rather unusual for Haruka to get filled with various emotions. Most of the emotions were hatred directed to that white cat that seemingly had caught Makoto's attention. Yes, Haruka was actually jealous of that damn cat.

Every day after school or on their days off, they would go upwards the stairs but then Makoto would suddenly lower himself. Of course, it was the white cat that just had to purr in front of Makoto. What was worse was how Makoto gave it his attention - he would pick it up and cuddle with it, his arms around its form close to his chest. Haruka didn't like the sound of the white cat purring in approval of being so close to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend... They had started dating a half year ago but if Haruka had to tell the truth, it didn't feel like they were even dating. They didn't even do the things that the most couples would do - like cuddling, kissing and such. The most intimate they did as a couple was their joined hands when walking out on a walk. All Haruka got was a kiss on his forehead, and that happened six months ago. They very same day they admitted their romantic feelings towards each other.

Why was Makoto ignoring him? He had even given up his never-ending love for water just to be close with Makoto!

But of course, Makoto just had to have a weakness for cats and therefore, he had all his attention on the white cat. The white cat was a disease, because it was the one that got in the way between Haruka and Makoto! It was taking Makoto away from him, and there was no way Haruka was going to accept that!

When hearing Makoto's chuckle at the white cat's purring, Haruka decided that it was enough now. He grabbed the cat and put it on the stair, much to Makoto's displeasure as he didn't seem to be finished with cuddling with the the cat.

"No cat!" Haruka groaned uncharacteristically, annoyingly as he grabbed his boyfriend's collar and pulled him down into a kiss, catching Makoto off guard. "You're mine, Tachibana Makoto!"


End file.
